What the heart wants
by lionandthelamblove7
Summary: Hayden has escaped her werewolf captors, only to be caught by another pack in La Push. She is now stuck under an Alpha’s command and has fallen for a certain werewolf that has imprinted. But both share a special connection that neither can deny.
1. Chapter 1

**Big thanks to all you people who picked this story!!!**

**This is for all to read and enjoy!!**

**I know I've already done a Paul imprint story, but the guy is just so darn sexy I had to do another!!!**

**Hope you like!!  
**

**Hayden's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, away from all the hurt and pain and sorrow. I would no longer see their faces, no longer hear their cries of pain…they were dead. In a way I was happy they passed. They wouldn't have to suffer anymore. They had found a way to escape it all. I couldn't say the same for myself, but at least I didn't have to see the worry etched on both my parents' faces for me or my brother. I wouldn't let it happen again to me. I wouldn't let myself be tortured as I was before. I would fight.

And to think that my own kind did this to us. My pack brothers and sisters had beaten my parents and brother to their death, would have done the same to me if I hadn't of escaped. I knew they would look for me, and I was not going to make it easy on them.

* * *

I trotted passed trees, bushes, greenery, both human and animal dwellings, oceans, and lakes. I hadn't stopped. I didn't want to. I was exhausted, yes, but I would go on until my feet could no longer carry me. Till the bottom of my paws bled. I had promised myself to make it hard for them to find me. I don't know how far I was, and I didn't stop to see. I was just on the run and wherever I settled down, I would live.

I wasn't sure if I would do it as human, or as fox. In some ways it would be easier to go as fox. The other animals in the forest didn't try to pry into your life and dissect it. You didn't have to find a place to live and be bugged for the rent. In the woods all you had to do was find someplace dry and warm.

I didn't need a blanket when I had fur. I didn't have to pay for my food; I just had to catch it. I was free to roam wherever I pleased.

But then again, there were the setbacks. If there were hunters in these woods I'm sure they would value an arctic fox's coat. I would have to stay alert and make sure no one was after me. There would be the occasional bear or cougar to compete for the food I had caught, but I was a fast eater when I had to be, so I could make do.

The only sounds now were that of the birds above, other wolves in the woods (not werewolves, of course), and the critters close to the ground. I didn't mind the company of a lone wolfs every once in a while, but most were territorial. As soon as they spotted me they would try and engage in a fight, but I always got away in time. For either running into a burrow or cramming myself some place small enough to hide until they left.

I was getting hungry now. I only had a pair of well-worn pants, a simple T-shirt, a pair of underwear, and some sandals. The weather was cooler here, and though it didn't faze me I would get some looks if I were to walk into a diner. But I was hungry and had a few dollars to buy me a warm meal. I was planning on using it on a hotel but I could sleep just as well in the woods.

I phased and changed into my only clothes. My hair was a mess but there was little I could do about it. It was too long for it's own good. All I could do was stick it in a bun on top of my head, so I did. My exposed arms, feet, and face had a smug of dirt here and there, nothing too bad. There was a puddle of water from the light rain earlier that I used to scrub up a little. I would have to wash myself in the river when I was fox again.

I walk out of the forest and onto the sidewalk. No one was around this early in the morning except for the fishermen who wanted to get a good catch, the diner waitresses, and anyone else who had to be at work at this time. I wasn't sure what time it was but from the smell of it, it was early.

I walked into the diner. There were only three other people inside, which made my life a whole lot easier. The waitress was smiling at me, an older man who looked innocent sat and kept to himself, and a woman was applying red lipstick and looking at the older man like a cougar looks ate her next meal. I sat in a booth in the corner of the diner, away from the others. I hope I didn't look too depressing.

The waitress came over to my table with a coffee pot in hand. She gave me a warm smile and set a menu down in front of me. "Can I get you something to drink dear," she asked and poured some hot coffee in the mug on the table.

I looked up at her. She was a bit older than the other woman applying lipstick, maybe about forty-three or four. "Some orange juice, please."

"Okay. I'll give you some time to look at the list." She left to tend to the other tables and went in the back.

I looked through the glass to outside. This wasn't a very big town, which I liked, and the people—from what I saw—were decent. I sat back in the padding of the booths cushy back and sighed. I could smell the sticky sweet scent of hot syrup and decided at once that I was for sure going to get pancakes. I wanted bacon too, maybe eggs and toast.

The waitress came back to my side with a tall glass of OJ in her hand. I hadn't touched the coffee yet, and though I didn't care for it much, I took a drink to show some hospitality. She set the glass down. "Do you know what it is you want yet?"

"Yes. Are your guys' pancakes any good," I questioned. I had to be nice and make small conversation.

"Oh, yes. Henry makes the best pancakes in town. I usually get them with strawberries on top and strawberry syrup, but that's what I like and you can order anything you like." I was guessing Henry was the cook. She was really into the whole breakfast thing.

I closed the menu and handed it to her. "That sounds delicious. But can I get a side order of bacon and eggs with toast?"

She took the menu from me. "Yes. We're having a special today. You get free dessert with your pancakes."

"Oh, sounds good." I haven't had dessert in forever!

"It is. I'll be back with your food." She turned and left. I sipped my orange juice. Mmm, I could tell it was made fresh this morning and the pulp made it thicker. I set it down and smiled. It felt good to be on my own. It was hard at times but it had its perks, this being one of them.

The waitress—I was going to have to learn her name—came with my food in hand and set it down. I made sure to look at her nametag. Her name was…Francis. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Oh no, I'm fine Francis." She smiled when I said her name. The lady that was applying lipstick when I came in was calling. "Can I get some help over here," she bellowed.

"Enjoy your food Hun." She patted my arm and went to the ladies table.

I know it was bad manners to eavesdrop but I wanted to know what that lady wanted so badly. "Can I have some more coffee, or do you have to make a new pot. 'Cause if you do, have to make a new pot I mean, I'm just going to go. So do you have some hot already?" Gosh the woman was demanding.

"Well I believe I have some already hot—"

"Good. Then get me some." I stuffed bacon in my mouth to keep from growling. Francis came back to pour her her coffee and went to the older man at the bar.

I went back to my food. It was ambrosia. The pancakes were cooked to perfection, and with the strawberries it tasted even better. The eggs were so good I didn't even need to add ketchup. The toast was good too, and had some sort of jam on it.

I finished earlier than I thought I would and sat back to relax. I had just closed my eyes when I heard Francis talk. "Do you want that dessert now?" I opened up my eyes. I was about to answer her when the door opened. She looked over her shoulder to see who it was and my head went down to hide my face. "How are you Quil?"

No one in Ben's pack was named Quil so I relaxed. That is until I felt the heat from this Quil and smelled wolf. Crap. I knew this place was too good too be true.

"Hey Francis…" He seemed to notice me too. Though I was fox I knew I smelled of the forest, which was similar to werewolf.

"I'll be right with you, just let me get done here." He didn't say anything but went to the closest bar seat next to my both, which made me want to bolt out the door. "Do you want the chocolate cake? I recommend that one."

I could feel Quil's heated stare. "I think I'll take it to go. Can I please get the bill?"

"I'll get it now." She went around the bar to where the desserts were on display. She took out a box and stuck what I guess was my chocolate cake in and brought it to me. "Here you are." She handed me the box and the bill.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the crumpled bills and handed them to her. "Keep the change. Have a good day Francis," I said before walking out of the door. I didn't run because I knew he would chase me as soon as I did. I walked a little ways but heard the sound of footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace. I didn't know whom this guy thought he was but I wasn't going to go easily. His steps became faster.

I chanced a look. He was coming all right. Forget the power walking, I bolted to the forest, and he took off into a run right after me. My flip-flops were forgotten and I ran passed the trees with the swiftness of a fox. He was far enough that if I pulled off my clothes he wouldn't be able to sneak a peak, but I couldn't stop to take off the pants. I would either get caught up in my clothes or, by some rare chance; I would slip out of them fine.

I phased and my clothes fell to the floor. I felt him phase too and instead of shoes hitting the ground it was paws. But that wasn't the only set of paws I heard. From what I could hear there were at least four other wolves. Great, four against one, and I'm all by myself here. One of them was faster than the rest and was catching up to me fast. But I had a mean bite and reason to live.

The wolf came closer and I realized it was a girl, not a boy. She was bigger than me, but my size gave me the advantage to move faster, and I knew how to lose someone if I had to; it was going to be even more challenging to lose five of them. I hope I could do it.

She was next to me now and I snapped at her front paws. She jerked back and growled. I growled back at her and dodged a tree. I didn't see her so maybe I had lost her after all. Another one of them knocked into me and I fell to the side. It didn't help that I was moving as fast as I was because the speed just made me fall harder. I jumped up and looked around to see five wolves circling me. My ears flattened against my head and I growled at them.

One of them in human form came out from behind a tree. "We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know who you are and why you're here." He put his hands up. I growled. I didn't trust him just because he claimed he wasn't going to do anything to me. I had heard that all to familiar sentence from Ben. "Just follow us and we'll get you some clothes if you'll answer our questions." Sure buddy, sure.

I was going to jump over him but the big gray wolf jumped me and pinned me down. I snapped and got him in the muzzle. I used my claws to try and dig them into his soft tummy but he bit my scruff. I yelped and used my front claws to get him in the face. He growled and bit down harder. I opened my jaw to bit his ear but another wolf—the russet colored one—came and put his huge mouth over my throat. I immediately froze. I didn't want him to rip my throat out so I didn't dare move.

The one in human form moved closer to me. "Paul, Jacob has hold of her so you don't have to bite her anymore." The gray wolf that had a hold of my scruff let go, but he stayed atop of me. "We just want answers. You're going to have to come with us to see our Alpha." I growled. "You can either come willing, or unwillingly. But you will come in the end."

The russet wolf let go of my throat and I pushed the gray wolf off of me and stood. They all looked at me, expecting me to run. I wanted to, gosh did I want to, but I knew they would end up pinning me again. I looked at the one who was talking to me. "Follow me." I did.

He walked and I was behind him. The girl wolf was behind me and I could feel her staring at me. The russet wolf was on my right, the gray one on my left. There was a Sandy colored wolf a little ways away. The one that followed me from the diner was in front with the one who talked to me.

We walked through the forest until we came to a small house. It was near the ocean. I hadn't seen the ocean in some time and looked out at it. I got nudged in the back and rounded on the girl wolf.

She showed me her teeth and I snapped at her. I was yanked back from biting her from a hand grabbing hold of me from the back. I turned around ready to attack. "No fighting. If you were to hurt one of the pack Sam would not be happy." I growled but did nothing else. I was just here to answer questions and be on my way, though I doubted it was going to go that smoothly.

I relaxed and the hand let go. We proceeded to the house, this time the girl wolf wasn't behind me. I think she took off somewhere. The boy opened the door for me; I hesitated before I stepped in. It looked like a quiet place and I could tell a woman definitely decorated the place.

"I'll go get you some clothes to change into, just wait here." The boy went upstairs and I was stuck in a living room with four wolves, and I was feeling uneasy. I went and stood in the corner while the others sort of crowded around the exits of the house.

The boy came back downstairs with some clothes in hand. He came over to me. "I didn't know what to get you so bare with me. You can change in the bathroom or take a shower if you want." He handed me the clothes and led me to the bathroom.

It was a good size but the window was a small square, maybe that's why he told me to change in this one. I walked in and shut the door with my nose. I knew he was right outside the door so I couldn't sneak out. I phased. I didn't feel comfortable with taking a shower in someone's house I didn't know but I really needed one and this was here, so what the hell.

I took a quick one and dressed in the clothes I was given. They were a bit big on me, but at least they were something I could cover myself with. The T-shirt hung on my shoulders and I had to fold the sweat pants. I pulled my hair up in a bun again and used the mouthwash they had in the cabinet. Then I went out.

The boy was waiting for me. "That didn't take long," he said. I shrugged. "We just have to wait till Sam gets here."

"Then I can leave," I said.

He nodded. "I don't see why not." We walked back to the living room. The wolves were now in their human forms. One of them was still shaking but everyone else seemed to dismiss it, and so I tried to ignore it. "I'm Embry by the way," said the boy who'd given me the clothes.

"Hayden Dylan Parker," I responded.

"This is Seth, Jacob, Quil, and Paul." I nodded. "So, I guess we can just sit tight until Sam gets here." I sat in the lazy boy chair and the others sat together on the couch. I kept my eyes on a speck of dirt on the floor. "So why'd you come here?"

"I'm just passing through, which is why I don't get why you want to 'question me'," I said, but still didn't look up.

"Well we have to know all the…creatures that pass through our territory."

"How long is this going to take because I really should already be in the next town."

"What's the hurry," Paul asked.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"Your on our territory so it is our business now," he stood and I stood after him, meeting his eyes.

"No. It. Is. Not." He was shaking but so was I. While werewolves shake uncontrollably, shape shifters—like me—only tend to shake in the hands.

"I think you've met someone with a temper as bad as yours Paul," said the smallest one, Seth.

"She's nothing. I could beat her easy."

"_She _is standing right here," said Jacob.

"And?"

"And so have the common decency to keep your thoughts to your self," I answered.

"I could beat you blindfolded," he said.

"Shut up Paul. Leave her alone," said Quil.

Paul was going to say something more when we all heard the front door open. They all looked. I just followed their line of vision and saw a man standing there. He held himself like an Alpha and was looking right at me. He wasn't looking friendly right now, which was bad for me.

I backed up a little and knocked into a table. I quickly caught myself. "Who is this?"

"A shifter we found," Seth said with a shrug.

"Where you from," Sam questioned.

"My name is Hayden, and I don't really come from anywhere."

"That's stupid, everyone comes from somewhere," Paul commented.

"Not me." I looked away.

"Why are you here," asked Sam.

"I'm just passing through."

"Where you headed?"

"I don't have to share anything with you. Your not my Alpha."

"Where is your pack?"

"I don't have one." I looked out the window. Would it hurt if I jumped through it? Yes, the glass would cut deep.

"There's not supposed to be lone shifters, it's too dangerous."

"I can control my temper."

"You're not an Alpha, so no, you can't. I know somewhat about shifters and I know they have tempers similar to wolves."

That window was looking better and better. "I'm fine."

"No your not. You don't belong to a pack and your not strong enough to control it on your own. It would be crazy to let you go."

"I was told I was to answer a few questions and I was out."

"Well you were misinformed. I cannot let you leave. You're a danger to the people of La Push and so you have to stay here."

"I am not going to stay here," I yelled. I was starting to tremble with the rage I felt towards this man.

"If you can't control yourself now what makes you think you can do it out there?" His voice was louder. He was making me mad on purpose and me being the dummy I am took the bait. "Where is your family and where did you come from. I know you cam from somewhere."

"Leave. My. Family. Out. Of. This." I was trying my hardest to not phase but this man was making it hard. All the help I had gotten from my father was going out the window when he mentioned them.

"So you do have a family. No matter. If you won't answer my questions now your going to have to stay here until you do. I can't have a lone shifter wondering around, especially if you're not an Alpha. So until you decide to answer my questions you will stay right where you are."

I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I took my chance and jumped out the window. The glass did hurt but I needed to get out of that room, and fast. I had already phased when my feet hit the ground. I took off into a run but one of them was already in wolf form and bit down on my flank. I yelped and fell to the floor.

I rolled until I faced whoever had a hold of me, and bit down on his ear. I felt the pressure leave from his hold and I jumped up to run. But the girl wolf came and bit down hard on the top of my head. I whined and tried to loosen her hold but she yanked instead. I felt her canine tooth tare at my skin. I felt the blood ooze down and go into my eyes so I shut them.

I used my back claws to get her on the side and she let go. I shook my face to get the blood out and was attacked by another wolf. From what little I could see it looked like the gray one, Paul.

He hit my side and I rolled back to the floor. My head was throbbing and my side was definitely bruised. I got up, though it hurt, and was starting to run but the Sandy colored wolf, Seth, stood in my way. I could easily pass him he wasn't as big as the others, but I didn't want him to hurt me. I decided to jump over him.

I bunched my muscles together and was going to spring when Sam decided to use his Alpha voice. I didn't think it would work on me but it did. Since fox shifters were close to werewolves the command of an Alpha works on us, as long as you are Alpha-less, like me.

"_Stay_." I tried to jump. "_Stay_." I dropped with my belly to the floor. I couldn't _not _listen when he was using his Alpha voice. He walked to stand over me. "_Don't move._" I couldn't. "Paul, carry her down to the basement."

I felt someone walk behind me but I couldn't move, I was frozen. Why did he have to choose Paul to take me? He was the one I got along with the least. I felt his hands go under my stomach and whined when he hit a sore spot. His fingers froze and he paced them elsewhere.

He picked me up and carried me to the house. "Can't believe _I _have to be the one to take the bitch to the basement," he muttered. I know 'bitch' was the term for female dog, but it wasn't in general.

I growled. "Oh shut up." I growled again. He jostled me when he started to walk down the stairs. A pained whine escaped my mouth. He didn't even say sorry. He set me down, surprisingly carefully, on the couch. I still couldn't move.

I could feel the top of my head healing and my side felt better. What little cuts the window had given me were already healed. Shifters can heal just like werewolves, but it did take a lot out of us.

Paul left after putting me down and Sam walked down. "Here are some clothes. Until your ready to answer my question you will stay here. You can get up now, but don't try to escape." He dropped the clothes on the floor, like I was a mere peasant, and left.

I got up, phased, and changed into the clothes. I stomped up the stairs and started pounding on the door.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"Are we just going to let her do that all night? Do we have to stay here or can we go home? What if someone hears?"

"Paul, it's just one night, you're going to stay here, and no one can hear anything," Sam answered.

"Do I at least get the guest room?"

"I called it already," Jacob said.

"The blow up mattress?"

"That's all me," Quil said.

"Where the hell is everyone else going to stay?"

"It's just you, Jake, Quil, Seth, and Embry staying. You all went after her so you'll watch her."

"Hey, I didn't want to bug her. Quil here was the one who found her. I say he stays."

"LET ME GO!" There was some crashing and pounding on the door.

"How the hell are we supposed to sleep with that," I pointed to the door that led to the basement.

Sam shrugged. "You figure it out." He got up and went upstairs.

"This is seriously fucked up," I said. "I'm not going to get any sleep in this damned house."

"And you think we are," Jacob questioned.

"I could care less about you guys." The pounding continued. "You think she could get through the window?"

"Naw, that baby has bars," Seth said.

Jake went upstairs to the freaking comfy bed, Quil blew up the mattress and fought Seth for room, and I took the couch. It wasn't my king bed at home but at least it wasn't the hard floor. I laid out a blanket under me and grabbed a sheet to put on top, since I never really got cold. At least Embry took the floor without any trouble.

"LET ME OUT, NOW. DAMN IT!" More pounding on the door.

"Let's take a bet," I said.

Everyone turned towards me. "What."

"I say half an hour and she's knocked out."

"Paul, you think she's only going to last half an hour?"

I shrugged. "Girl has to sleep sometime, Quil."

"I'll take that bet. I say it takes her an hour, tops," Seth said.

"I think it'll take her two hours, she's a tough girl."

"Do I catch a little crush, Embry," I teased.

"Wha…No!" We all laughed. "I don't! S-she's just cool, I think." He looked away.

"Aww, little Emwy has a wittle cwush," I said.

"Quil's the one with the 'little crush'," Embry said. I winced. That was a low blow for Quil, using Claire.

"At least he has an excuse. She's his imprint. That chick ain't yours. Or did I miss something?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Sure Embry, with all that racket she's making? Wait. I got an idea. Why don't you go down there with your _girlfriend_ and do us all a favor and shut her up."

Embry muttered and put a pillow over his head, Seth started snoring, and Quil shook his head and closed his eyes. I smiled and tried to sleep, which was hard on account of her banging on the door.

Two hours had passed and she was still going strong. I guess none of us won the bet.

"Can someone, please shut her up," I begged, putting the pillow over my head to dull the sound as best as I could.

"Tell Embry to do it," Seth sleepily said.

I looked down on the floor to see Embry fast asleep. "How in the hell can he even sleep through that?"

A half hour later all was quiet. I was drifting off when Quil had to talk. "You think she's okay down there?"

"She's fine, just go to sleep." I closed my eyes but was still wondering if she was okay. Why in the hell was I worried?

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked it. I changed it a few times but ended up with this. Hopefully it was good. (crosses fingers)**

**Will Hayden escape?**

**Will Ben's pack find her?**

**Keep reading my chapters to find out!!!**

**Please leave me some lovin!!**

**Thank you!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY!!! CHAPTER #2!! PLEASE READ!!**

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED IT TO YOUR FAVS!!**

**Hayden's POV**

The door collided with my nose and I groaned. "Ugh, my nose."

"Sorry! I uh, just came to bring you y-your breakfast." I looked up and saw Seth.

"Not hungry," I said and went down the steps to the little couch. I guess I had fallen asleep up the stairs and by the door. I sat on the sofa and closed my eyes, waiting for the kid to leave me in my miserable state.

"Sam wants to talk to you."

"Don't want to talk."

"Umm…"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was standing by the bottom of the stairs with a plate in his hands. It smelled really good, but I wasn't supposed to be accepting things from the enemy. "Look kid, why don't you do yourself a favor and just go tell your Alpha to leave me the hell alone and let me go."

He looked like he didn't know what to do. "O-okay." He turned and walked out of the room.

I didn't mean to be like that to him but I had to set things straight. He was a good kid, but he had an asshole of an Alpha. I wasn't usually this moody, but I could be if I wanted to.

I heard another set of feet heading down the stairs. They weren't Seth's clumsy steps. It sounded like someone twice his size and confidant. Crap. It was Paul. Just what I needed. He didn't say a word, just came over to me and picked me up off the couch. I was not going to let this barbarian do this.

I rammed my knee in his stomach and got a satisfying 'oof'. He dropped me to the floor. I landed hard on my back and kicked his legs out from under him. He caught himself just before meeting the floor and grabbed my ankle. I tried to kick him with my other foot but he took hold of it. So I socked him in the jaw. He growled and jumped on top of me and pinned me beneath him with all his weight.

"Don't you move," he ordered in my ear.

"Not likely punk," I spat back. I wiggled and tried to maneuver out from under him but he had me good. I head-butted him. "Son of a…" I smiled. My arms were stuck under me and I couldn't move my legs. "Let's try this again, shall we?"

He hauled me to my feel, me still struggling in his hold. "Gosh your such a pain" he complained.

"Yeah, well your no guardian angel." He snorted and took me up the stairs. He held my knees close to his chest so I couldn't kick and my hands were in his vice grip.

I tried to bite him, even if I didn't have fox teeth, but he made sure I didn't.

"Rabid dog!" One of them said and I growled.

They were teasing me just like the ones who used to torture me. Maybe the whole hospitality was false and they did it just to get me here. What if they caught me for the others and were holding me till they came?

If it was true I _had _to find a way to escape. If I didn't…I was as good as dead.

"Set her down Paul." I couldn't see who said it, but I knew it wasn't Sam.

"Oh, I forgot she's your girlfriend, isn't she," Paul replied. Wait. Girlfriend? Did they sell me? Were they giving me up like some piece of meat to be sold at the market?

"Shut up, Paul." Paul threw me on the couch. I bounced back up to leave but Paul pushed me back down. I pushed him back and he stumbled and fell on his ass.

Everyone in the room laughed and I looked too see was all here with us. There was Jacob, the one that had a hold of my throat yesterday, sitting on the recliner. He was tall, but not the tallest. He was about an inch or two shorter than Paul. His hair was in serious need of a new cut.

The littlest one, Seth, was on the floor. The color of his wolf was contrasted his human form. While his wolf was a sandy color his hair was quite dark. He still had his lanky figure, though I could tell that it was somewhat being replaced by muscle, thanks to his wolf side.

Quil, the one who had first spotted me, was standing in the hall that led to the door. I was a little pissed at him for spotting me in the first place. Embry, the one who lied to me was staring at me intently.

What was his problem?

I didn't wait for any reason. I simply bolted to the back door, since it was the closest escape, other than the window, and I was not going to do that again.

I jumped over the couch I was thrown on and broke through the screen. Thank goodness the glass door was open. The screen tore with the force I used and I was out if the house and heading towards the forest.

"Get her back here," Paul yelled from somewhere behind me.

My legs were pushing me as fast as I could go but they were still not as far as I'd like them to be. I could now hear the claws of paws, digging into the ground, pushing them faster to their target. Me. But at that very moment I just _had_ to choose to turn around and look, and it just so happened that there was a log in the way. How the hell I didn't notice it before, I don't know. But that damned log was my downfall.

I tripped and landed face first in the dirt.

I pushed myself up on my elbows and spit the dirt out of my mouth. I think I had some moss in there too. I wiped my mouth with my hand, only to be pushed back into the ground by a hand on the back of my neck. I knew those hands, Paul.

"Don't worry, I have her," he said. But he didn't. I used my strength to push me—and Paul—up. Believe me when I say it was no easy task, he was three times my size. I elbowed him in the side, but he grabbed a chunk of my hair and held on.

Damned long hair!

I wasn't about to have a bald spot. I dug my nails into his hand.

"Hurry up and grab her Embry, she's freaking scratching the shit out of my hand. Damn it," he yelled when I dug in deeper.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and was pulled away from Paul. I screamed and kicked Embry's shin. "Shit," he yelled in my ear, but he still had a hold of me.

"You guys can't do a thing without me, can you?" Ugh, I knew that voice. I looked up and sure enough, the girl wolf was walking towards me. "Where the hell is Sam to do his damn Alpha thing on her?"

Paul rubbed his hand where the moon shaped crescents of my nails were then looked over at me and glared. "He had to take Emily to her appointment, you know, she is having a baby and all," he said.

"What?!" I'm guessing she didn't know.

"Good going, Paul, now we have two uncontrollable bitches on our hands," Quil said. I looked at him, shocked. Sure I had been called a bitch before—from Paul—but I didn't expect it to come from Quil. He seemed nicer then Paul.

"Did you just call me a bitch," I asked. Everyone turned towards me. I was looking at Quil and he looked like a mouse that was cornered by a cat. Good.

"Well, yes?"

I had enough of these people. I wasn't going to stay. I needed to get out. I threw my head back and hit Embry in the nose. He immediately let go of me and cupped his now bleeding nose. I jumped over him and ran into the forest. I heard a lot of yelling and cursing, but I didn't stop. I ran until I came to a river and jumped inside to get rid of my scent. It would have to do. The water was freezing and it chilled my bones, but it wasn't as cold to me as it would be to a human, and for that, I was thankful.

I let the current carry me away from them. I wasn't sure if they would jump in after me but I would take my chances. Anything was better than being taken back to those wolves that beat me. I wasn't sure if they were like them, but I had never met a different pack other than my own. Would it be different? I couldn't take that chance.

I decided it was long enough and kicked my legs and pumped my arms to get to land. I hauled myself out of the water and dumped my exhausted body on shore. I was panting and out of breathe. I was hungry and needed warm cloths, but I had neither.

Sucks to be me.

I got my bearings and stood back up to look for shelter. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere. I walked away from the river and found only trees among trees, bush among bush, and a whole lot of green. It was getting dark and I would have to find somewhere warm to stay or I was going to have to sleep on the cold floor and have the wind hitting me when I was soaked. I wouldn't get sick but it wouldn't be fun.

After about half an hour of searching I was about to call it quits and take my chances with the critters that crawl on the floor, when I smelled something other than the forest. I stuck my nose in the air and sniffed. It smelled like ash. Was there a fire? No, it was to faint. Maybe it was an old campfire? I walked closer and sweet Jesus it was a house! A beat up old looking house with all the paint chipped, but it would be warmer than the floor and it would block the wind.

Sure I could phase, problem solved, right? Wrong. If there were any hunters around they wouldn't think twice to either drug or shoot me.

I looked around but saw no car. I cupped my hands and tried to see inside as best as I could 'cause the windows were caked with dust. There was no sign of anything alive in there. I walked to the door and knocked, just in case. No answer. I turned the knob and it was open. I cautiously came inside and peered around. It looked like no one had been here in a while. There was an old mattress in the corner and a rag that looked like it used to be a blanket. There was nothing else. There were some really old ashes in the fireplace, so that was what I smelled. I walked to the stained mattress and sat on it. I could feel the floor beneath me, but I guess that was all the comfort I would get.

I was planning on leaving tomorrow so it wouldn't kill me to sleep here for one night. Talk about roach hotel. The blanket smelled of urine so I quickly threw it across the room with my foot. There were no matches to light a fire, and I wasn't some girl scout that could rub two sticks together. So it looked like this was home for the night. I huffed and fell back onto the mattress, which wasn't a good idea since my head sunk down and met the floor. I grunted and turned to face the wall.

I let sleep take me to somewhere that wasn't infected and was actually warm.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I woke up when I heard the sound of glass breaking. I shot up and crouched, ready to attack. I didn't see anyone. It was dark so I let my eyes adjust to the night. There wasn't much of a moon out tonight so it was even darker. When I could see better than before I saw a silhouette of a man.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch honey, with the storm outside it doesn't look like were going to be going anywhere tonight."

"Paul?" He walked closer to me and I growled. He waved his hand to dismiss it.

"Yes, Paul. Who'd you think was going to find your sorry ass? Sam owes me big time for this." He looked around. "This place looks like a shithole." I couldn't agree more. "Gosh, you just had to run away, didn't you? Now I have to sleep here tonight!" He muttered to himself and then came closer to me.

"What do you think your doing," I asked.

"Going to freaking bed, what does it look like?" I moved away from him and he jumped down on the mattress I was laying on. I was surprised it didn't turn into a pancake. "Can't believe I have to sleep on this piece of shit thing. I could be on my nice comfy bed, warm and cozy."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Can't do much of anything else when your alpha tells you to go out and find you, now can I?" I should be running. "Don't even think about running. I'm tired, as hell and I'll just follow you. Orders from alpha remember? You," he said pointing a finger at me "are lucky he wasn't there to command you to stay put. He should have told you before he left."

"W-what makes you think I won't just run away when you fall asleep," I challenged.

"If you do then I'll have to follow you. Plus, I'm sure the pack will find you before you get too far, maybe, if they're not all asleep in their nice cozy, comfy, soft—"

"Yeah. I get that I ruined your precious beauty sleep." I slumped down in the corner of the room. He rolled his eyes and turned his back to me. "Why do you all want me so bad?" I had to know.

He turned back around. "Who said I wanted you," he questioned.

"I don't mean it like that and you know it." I pulled my knees up and folded my arms on them, waiting for an answer.

He sighed and then answered. "Can't have a lone shifter wandering the streets of La Push when you can't even control yourself."

I snorted. "I can control my anger just fine, thank you very much."

"I'm not the one you need to convince." He rolled back to the wall.

I waited for a second but I knew I couldn't hold my tongue any longer. "Is that really why? For the safety of the citizens?"

He turned around yet again. Maybe the tone of my voice slipped a little. "Why else would we want to keep you here?"

I looked away from him and shrugged. So they really weren't going to give me back to _them. _I wasn't free, but at least I knew they had no part in it. I just hope that Ben and his pack don't stumble upon me while searching. Would this new pack defend me, or would they hand me over?

"You going to sleep anytime soon?"

I looked over at Paul, who was still not facing me. "I am not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Not like anything is going to happen. Your not my type."

I huffed. "Well sorry to bring down your ego, buddy," I spat, "but you are nowhere near what I go for in a man. And I would never sleep on the same mattress with a sleezy dog like you."

"Suit yourself," he said. I could tell from his voice that he was tired. Maybe that was why he wasn't putting up such a big fight. "Don't blame me in the morning when you have a sore neck." He would be the one I'd be blaming. Because of him being here and taking my only mattress it was his fault.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I laid my head on my arms. This wasn't going to be a very comfortable sleeping arrangement, but I wasn't going to sleep with him. Okay, so I was lying when I said that Paul was in no way, shape or form what I liked in a man. In fact, he was exactly what I always looked for in one. He was the spitting image of the term, 'tall, dark, and handsome.' But he was still an ass. An ass that just so happened to take what I was supposed to sleep on and is the reason I'm sleeping in the corner.

Well, I mid as well stop complaining to myself and get some shut-eye. I was going to have to go back to Sam's pack, no matter if I wanted to or not. But at least I now knew they weren't going to hand me over to Ben.

I shut my eyes and dreamt of my family. My mother, hugging me to her chest tight, just like she always did. My father, making jokes that were so dumb and dry you couldn't help but laugh, and my brother. He was only six, but he was beyond his years.

**Paul's POV**

I could hear her soft and steady breathing, signaling that she was asleep. I didn't know why I liked her. She was a temperamental bitch-fox. Sure she was on the hot side with her wild hair and her blue eyes, but she was still a bitch. Once a bitch, always a bitch. Plus, she was annoying too. I knew Embry liked her, but who didn't he like? He was a horny ass kid. No one else seemed to be attracted to her. But I wouldn't know that until I phased and saw deeper into their minds.

Why was I even bothered that they'd like her? She wasn't my girlfriend, so what was with the possessiveness? She wasn't my imprint, and that much was for sure.

I grunted and got up from where I was laying on the crappy mattress. I don't know why I had the urge to put her on it. I just didn't want her to wake up with a sore neck, but why did I even care?

I walked over to her. I thought she was going to wake up when I first got up, but she was just talking in her sleep. She was out like a light and couldn't find the switch. I made it to her and gently touched her shoulder, but she didn't move. I put my hands under her to where I could hold her without dropping her. She mumbled and turned in my arms. I froze and waited for her to stop. When she did I stood up. She didn't move so I carefully walked to the piece of shit mattress, squatted down and put her on it.

She turned again and clutched my shirt. I tried to pull her fingers off but she wasn't having any of that and held on stronger. I was thinking of taking off my shirt so I could get her off but I didn't want her to wake up and see me shirtless and think I did something while she was sleeping.

I settled down beside her, since I had no way of getting away and made myself as comfortable as possible.

"Tommy," she mumbled.

Who was Tommy? Did she have a boyfriend? And why did I even care? I shouldn't.

She muttered a few more names then stopped. I looked down at her face and saw what I liked about her, which was everything. She had dark hair like all the girls on the rez, I couldn't see her blue eyes but I knew them well. Her lips were round and plump, her eyebrows were perfect, and did she even pluck? Her high cheekbones made me want to touch her face, and the cleft in her chin made me want to kiss it.

This was so wrong. Here I was, a weird freak, watching her as she slept. I was acting like that freaking mind reader. Jake had told us all that he had watched Bella sleep before, what a weirdo! And what was even more disturbing was that the chick liked it! That was seriously fucked up.

I shook my head and set it down on my arm to get more comfortable. I sighed and closed my eyes. Hopefully she wouldn't totally freak out when she woke up and saw me lying next to her.

* * *

**Okay, I hope all of you liked it...yes, I finally described her...I think I got a review from LaVouge saying they wanted me to describe what she looked like, so there you are!! Hope you like it!!**

**Tell me what you think....please, be nice.**

**So please review people, gets me motivated!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you to read!!!**

**go for it people!!!**

**Big thanks to all of you who review!!!  
**

**Hayden's POV**

Mmm, I was really warm. It was so cozy. Was there a blanket on me? No, there weren't any last time…I think. Did Ben have them throw a blanket on me while I was asleep, as a treat? Wait. I wasn't with Ben anymore. I had escaped. I left and ran, and landed in La Push. Then that pack made me stay…I was locked in the basement…But I escaped…came to an abandon house…fell asleep…

Oh shit.

Paul had found me. He had taken the mattress I was on. I fell asleep in the corner. Did the sun come out? Maybe the heat from it was warming my skin? No. It was a different sort of warmth. Not the heat from the sun, sort of like a blanket was on me. Did he take me back to the house? Was I still in the abandoned house, or was I somewhere else?

There was only one way to tell, I had to open my eyes and look around. Yes, I was scared, but I had to see where I was.

I carefully lifted one eyelid, and was met with a well-sculpted chin with some scruff. If my eyes could pop out of my head from what I saw they would have.

Paul. The egotistic, brute of a man was lying next to me with his arms circled around my body, and our legs were intertwined. How the hell…

I screamed and jumped up, away from him.

He jumped up as soon as I did this and looked around, presumably being because I scream as if I was in the process of being murdered. When he finally realized that I wasn't getting my head cut off by some axe murderer or having the life chocked out of me he put down his arms and turned his head to look at me. "What the hell is wrong with you," he asked/yelled.

"Wrong with me? You were the one who was holding me like I was your new puppy. And how in the world did I even end up on the same mattress as you when I fell asleep in the corner?" I crossed my arms over my chest to emphasize how pissed I was.

He slapped his forehead and wiped his hand down his face, as if to take away the sleep. When he let his hand fall I thought I caught a hint of relief, but he quickly turned it into a scowl. "I'm going to go phase outside. You can do it in here, just meet me outside when you're done." With that said he walked out of the beat up old house and shut the door behind him.

What an ass. He was acting rather weird if you ask me. But I barely know him.

I shrugged and started to undress. There was no reason in not listening when I knew there was nothing else to do. I was just happy they weren't part of Ben's pack. Though none of what they did to me showed on the outside, it was still etched into my being. Everything they had done to both my family and me would forever be a reminder that werewolves could be monsters, and could do horrible things.

The only thing that scared me right now was the feelings I felt towards this wolf. Why was I so attracted to him? It sure as hell wasn't an imprint, but it felt weird. I had never felt this way before. And I just met the guy! Maybe if I just ignore it it will go away in time. Maybe.

**Paul's POV**

Crap. I had to get out of that house. I got scared for a minute there, thinking she had seen it. It's not like I could help it. I mean, she is hot and all. My body just reacts. If I could I would have stopped it, maybe. A morning boner wasn't all that a bother to me, as long as I was aware of what caused it. I was aware that she had caused it, but I knew if she saw it she would either flip her lid, run away, tell everyone in the pack that she was able to make me hard, or—by some rare chance—change into some girl from my dreams and go down on me. I was rooting for the whole, 'girl from my dreams' thing, but I knew there was slim to none that that would happen anytime soon.

I heard her emerge from the house. I turned to look at her and was shocked. Sure, I had seen her in fox form before. But all those times I had been ordered to bring her back, or chase her down. I could actually look at her and see every detail of how beautiful she really was.

Her coat was white, which contrasted her dark hair when she was human. Her blue eyes were the same, but shown brighter with the white surrounding them. She was smaller than me but still a bit bigger than a regular arctic fox. She was perfect.

Hold on! What was I saying? I didn't like her. She was a bitch for crying out loud. Hell, I liked Leah more than her, I think. But I did not like this chick. No way in hell I did.

I pushed all thoughts of her away from me. It was a good thing she wasn't part of the pack yet and couldn't hear what I was thinking. Luck was on my side today because none of the pack had phased, so my thoughts were my own. Thank god.

I waited for her to come towards me, but she stopped when she was a good five feet away. I jerked my head in the direction that La Push was in and mentally told her to follow. She couldn't hear me but I was sure she got it.

I started out walking slow, but then increased my speed when I heard her following. If we stayed at this speed it would take a good fifteen minutes to get home, but I wasn't going to run and accidentally lose her and have to go and find her again. So I went into sort of a jog, and hoped she could keep up. It would shave a good five minutes off our time at this speed.

After about five minutes of steady jogging I just wanted to get there. I took a look behind me to see that she still had that five feet difference she had kept, but she didn't look winded. I came to a stop. She stopped soon enough, but wasn't expecting it and instead of five, we had three feet between us. She looked confused.

I gave her the best wolf smile and took off running, hoping that she would follow. I didn't feel her behind me anymore. I was going to stop when I saw a blur of white running a little ways away, but to my right.

So she had got what I meant.

I took that as encouragement and pumped my legs harder. I was just having fun now, and in no time we were back at Sam's, in the forest in back of his house. I couldn't phase with her so close so I stayed in wolf form. I guess she had forgotten her clothes because there was nothing around her legs.

We walked through the brush together. I saw Sam's arrogant form, angry and glaring at Hayden. The pack was all there too. It didn't look like they had slept all night, so I guess they were all searching for her last night. Sam took his heated stare and turned towards me. He didn't say a word, just pointed his finger towards the forest and turned back to Hayden.

I gave the best huff I could do in this form and trotted back into the woods to phase.

**Hayden's POV**

Paul left as soon as his Alpha pointed to the forest. I was left with eight, very angry, very pissed werewolves. Though they weren't trembling I could feel their annoyance of me radiating off their bodies. The Alpha, Sam, was staring down at me with a death glare. I was angry with him too, for making me stay here under his command, but I was more afraid if he was going to hit me for not listening.

Was he going to beat me like Ben did for running?

I walked up to him with my eyes and head down in submission, letting him know I knew running away was wrong.

Maybe if I showed him that I knew I didn't do right he would let me off easy?

Next thing I know I'm on my belly on the floor. Sam had pushed me down and was looking down at me. The belly was a very soft area, one you did not show to your enemies, which left me feeling vulnerable and weak.

"Do not ever run away again," he told me. "Seth," I could still hear the undercurrent of disappointment in his voice, "get her some clothes so she can phase."

The youngest of them nodded and waited for me to get to his side before walking to the house. Before I went inside I heard Paul coming out of the woods. I followed Seth into the house and he told me to wait by the bathroom while he went to fetch me clothes. I sat by the door and waited for him to return.

The whole pack was probably mad at me. I had not been cooperative when I first got here, but I hadn't been given the order by the Alpha either. I knew now that I could no longer leave without being caught and so I didn't have a chance at trying to argue my way out of it. Once Sam accepted me into the pack I had to listen. He would either tell me today that I was pack, and had to stay in La Push, or he would kill me. Would he kill me?

This pack was nothing like Ben's. Ben's pack would always act as if they were walking on eggshells whenever he was around. Here, it seemed like Sam was a friend and not the Alpha in charge. It was more laid back, less stressful. I had been told I was the lowest rank in Ben's pack and was to listen and do as I was told, even if it wasn't always from the Alpha. I wonder what I would be in this pack…probably the lowest, since they all hated me.

I heard Seth coming down the stairs so I put my head down and waited for him to set the clothes on the bathroom counter before I walked in and shut the door. But before he left he patted my head. I didn't know if it was an act of kindness, or to ease my nerves, but I didn't want to chance a look and let him strike me down for doing so.

I phased and decided to take a shower, since I needed a bath.

Ben's pack had been all children of the moon. I was the only shape shifter, at first I thought that was the only reason I was treated the way I was, but I had seen the way Ben treated all of his wolves. I had learned how to listen and be submissive there, if I hadn't I had been beat, or worse.

Shape shifters had a short temper, but my father had taught me how to control mine. I knew children of the moon were physical when angry, but I wasn't sure about shape shifters. My parents and brother were shifters too, but they shifted into wolves. They had never tried to strike me when they were angry, but then again they were my parents.

I knew everyone in this pack were werewolves. People usually called shape shifters werewolves for what they turn into, but shape shifter was the correct term.

But one thing I learned was that a well-fit child of the moon was a hell of a lot faster than a shape shifter. I had learned that the hard way when I first joined Ben's pack and—unsuccessfully—tried to escape. Of course once I figured out what happened after you were caught I stopped all together.

I had gotten away from this pack before, but they weren't on the hunt for me either.

I got out of the shower and dressed in the clothes I was given. It was better put together than last time. These clothes were actually girls. I was given undergarments too. Was this boy gay, or did he know a woman's size? No matter, as long as I had clothes I was all right.

I took a well-needed breath and opened the door.

I didn't mind being around Paul all that much, he hadn't tried to hit me when we were verbally fighting, but I was more frightened of being around the Alpha when he was angry. Especially when I knew I was going to be stuck here.

I kept my eyes down and walked down the hallway. Seth was there waiting for me by the stairs.

"Hey, are you okay," he asked. He sounded sincere and he wasn't the Alpha so I looked up to meet his eyes. He didn't look angry, just worried.

I decided it was okay. "I don't really feel all that comfortable around Alpha's," I admitted.

"Well you seemed rather blunt yesterday."

"That was with the pack, not the Alpha, and not when his anger was aimed towards me."

He looked confused. "It's not like he's going to beat you," he said with a laugh. He said it so casually, as if his Alpha had never done so to him. Could it be true, or was he just saying he wouldn't hit me this time?

I followed him till we were outside. Not everyone was here, just Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jacob, other than Seth and I. I kept my eyes down.

"I have accepted you as part of the pack now, so we will be able to hear you in thought when you're in wolf form," Sam informed me. I nodded. "All the pack knows this, so don't try to escape." I waited for him to continue, and he did. "You will be staying at Jacob's house, with him and his father. Jacob is my second so you are best with him. _You are not allowed to leave La Push under any circumstances, unless I say_," he used his Alpha Command. I felt the weight of it on my chest.

"When can I leave," I whispered.

"It's not safe to have you wandering around without an Alpha to help with control." So I guess that wasn't anytime soon. But I didn't want to push the limit and ask it.

"So, since this is all cleared up, can I go home? I'm beat," Jacob said. I felt bad that I was the reason.

"Yeah, just make sure you keep an eye on her," Sam said. "Come on fox, I want to sleep." He didn't seem like he was angry anymore, but I still kept silent just in case he changed his mind. If I had known he was the Beta I had acted differently.

I followed him to the front, where there was an old rabbit parked. He went around to his side. I waited till he opened his door to get in. The drive was silent when we pulled away from Sam's house but then he wanted to know things.

"So," he said while turning the dial on the radio station, "your name's Hayden, right?" I nodded. "Can I ask where your from? Since no one is around and Sam's probably going to ask you tomorrow."

I decided to answer truthfully. "I'm from Arizona."

"Wow, how'd you end up in La push?"

"My pack was picking up a new wolf in Montana. I went with them."

"So why aren't you with them now? Did you run away or were you kicked out?"

I looked out the window. "I didn't want to be with them anymore. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

He nodded. "Sure sure. We've never had a fox shifter in our pack before. What's it like being the only fox in a pack of wolves?" I didn't want to share that I was with children of the moon.

"Pretty much sucks ass."

"How so?"

How could I put this lightly? "Well, I've only had one pack in my whole life. I was treated like I was the lowest on the food chain, you could compare me to dirt."

"That does suck. No one in this pack really has a ranking. I'm just the Beta and Sam's the Alpha, everyone else is all equal."

"Mmm. Really?" I looked at him.

"Well, yeah. Sam's never said anything about who comes last or anything. I don't boss them around. Hell, the guys would jump me if I did. They'd jump Sam as well if he acted like some pompous prick." How could they act and say things about their Alpha like this? As if he is a close friend instead of the one in charge.

"You all act like your fiends and not pack," I said.

"How else are we supposed to act? We've known each other since, forever. It's still the same, but we all change into giant wolves." He shrugged and changed the subject, which I was thankful for. "Do you have any family or do you not want to talk about it yet?"

I said I was thankful he changed the subject, not what he changed it to. "No."

"No, you don't have any family or no, you don't want to talk about it?"

"They're dead," I whispered.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

I shrugged. "Not your fault." I had to lighten the mood and get as far away from the whole 'where are your parents' thing as possible. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He laughed. "Yeah, two sisters. Rebecca and Rachel. Rebecca is married and Rachel's been away at school. She should be coming back for a break in a month, I think. You'll be staying in her room for now. I don't think she'll mind."

"Does she know about the pack?"

"No, she left before I phased. I'm sure she'll find out when she comes though. Since I'll be at Sam's house and leave late at night." I nodded.

"Do your parents know?"

"My dad knows, he's one of the elders."

"Elders?"

"Your pack didn't have any elders?" I shook my head. "Well they're like the oldest wolves here. They have stopped phasing but they know all the legends and stuff."

"Yes, I remember the stories I was told. Does your mother know?"

"She's dead," he said quietly.

I nodded. "Then she's with my parents and brother."

He looked at me when I said 'brother' but I turned away because I did not want to talk about it at all. He got the hint and drove. We arrived at his house and he led me inside. It was rather small, but cute. It looked hommie inside and comfortable. He set his keys down on a table by the door.

"I think my dad is out fishing with his friend Charlie, so you'll meet him when he gets back." I followed him to the back where the rooms were and he stopped when we got to the last door. "This is Rachel's room, where you'll be staying. I know you don't have any clothes so you can use hers. I think your smaller than her, but I'm sure Emily will take you shopping soon."

"Who's Emily," I asked, sitting on top of the bed. It was really soft and the blankets were pink. It wasn't my favorite color, but it was a bed, and this was where I was staying.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't meet her yet. She's Sam's imprint." I looked up at him.

"She's the one that is pregnant?"

He leaned on the dresser and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, thanks to Paul, Leah's going to be in a bad mood for bringing that one up."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Sam and Leah used to date, they were going to get married, but when Emily came to visit her cousin, Emily, Sam imprinted on her." I winced.

"Yikes."

"Yeah, she's been bitter ever since. But don't let her get to you. She's all bark and no bite."

"I do remember a certain girl wolf _biting _me."

"Only when she has orders to get you. Other than that she just talks a lot of shit." I couldn't blame her. I would too if my boyfriend left me for my cousin.

"Are you hungry," Jacob asked, breaking my train of thought.

I nodded. "Starving."

* * *

**There you go!!! Another chapter to read!! yay!!! So.....tell me what you thought!!!**

**Did you like her waking up to Paul???**

**What'd you think about Paul's morning, you know....hehe**

**So now Hayden can't leave La Push....thanks to Sam....  
**

**....Tell me your favorite parts!!!!**

**Happy about it??? :)**

**Sad about it???:(**

**Hope your happy!! hehe...**

**REVIEW!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can someone give me a drum roll please.**

**The wait is over. **

**In this chapter you will find out all about Hayden's story, and I do mean, ALL OF IT.  
**

**Is it sad?**

**Yes.**

**Is it depressing?**

**Could be called that.**

**But read and find out!!  
**

* * *

**Hayden's POV**

Jacob helped me make dinner. We searched through the cabinets and fridge and the only thing we could think of making with the ingredients they had was peanut butter and banana-grilled sandwiches. We made enough for an army and Billy came home as soon as we grabbed our plates. I heard a set of footsteps and wheels?

"My dad is in a wheelchair and your probably hearing Quil. He always brings him home after visiting with Old Quil." I nodded and took a seat at the table by Jacob. I didn't know what his father would react like. Did he even know I was staying in his house? I already knew Quil.

The door opened and Quil walked in wheeling an old man in. His face looked rather kind and he had a smile that looked genuine. "Ah," he said while Quil closed the door behind them, "you must be Hayden, the fox. Nice to finally meet you," he shook my hand. For a man in a wheelchair he had a strong grip. "So, what'd you make for dinner, Jake?"

Jacob looked up from his sandwich with peanut butter smeared on his mouth. "Hayden had the great idea to make peanut butter and banana-grilled sandwiches."

"Haven't had those since I was a kid," he said. Wheeling himself to where the plate was stacked with them. He grabbed a plate and got some, then went across from me on the table.

"Don't mind if I do," said Quil, taking a plate and grabbing the rest. He sat close to Jacob and dug in. I was more comfortable with Jacob, but not around Quil—the reason I'm here in the first place—and Billy, Jacob's father who I know nothing about.

"Where are you from," Billy asked.

"Arizona," I said.

"Must be hard coming from a dry state to a wet one," he commented.

"Yeah."

"So where's your family," Quil asked, a bit of peanut butter oozing out of his mouth. He licked it up and waited for me to answer.

"She has us now," Jacob said and looked at Quil. Whatever mental conversation they had got Quil to shut up and not ask any more questions about my previous life. They asked what I was planning to do and a bunch of others. I told them tomorrow I was going into town to look for a job. Billy approved and started tossing names at me, and what he thought I would do best at. I smiled and nodded in all the right places when I really wanted to go to sleep.

Once we were finished and I did the dishes with Jacob to help Quil left. Billy and Jake went to watch some TV and I said goodnight to them and went into the room I was staying in.

I closed the door and, even though it felt awkward going through someone else's drawers, I looked for pajamas in the dresser and then climbed into bed. It was comfortable and extra soft. I snuggled down into the clean smelling sheets and sighed. I was used to sleeping with a lot of people around me and was restless. I tried putting all the décor pillows around me, to act like they were bodies, but it didn't work very well when I felt no heat omitting from them.

I looked at the clock and realized that I had been tossing and turning for about an hour. I grumbled and pulled the blankets over my head.

It was too quiet.

When I was in the abandoned house with Paul I could still feel the heat from him and hear him breathing next to me. This was not going to work.

I threw the blankets off of me and got out of bed. I paced and tried to tell myself that I was being a baby. I was nineteen years old and should be able to sleep in a room by myself for crying out loud!

I couldn't hear the TV on anymore and so I knew both Billy and Jacob were in their rooms. I was _not_ going to go and ask Billy that much was certain. I pulled my hair and mentally yelled at myself. But I went.

I opened my door and peaked out. No one was in sight and all the lights were off. _Why did I have to do this?_ I walked out of the room and down up the hallway to where Jacob showed me he was at.

I reached out, but then yanked my hand back to my side. I shouldn't be such a baby. I'm already out of my room so I might as well get to it. I was nervous and now I felt like I had to pee. Ugh! What else could go wrong? I tapped my foot and counted to five in my head, and then I stuck my hand on the doorknob. It was cool beneath my fingers and was daring me to turn it. I was stalling and I knew it. But before I could muster up the courage to turn it it did it on it's own.

I had been having such an argument with myself I didn't even bother to hear Jacob get out of bed and walk to the door. He was now standing before me in nothing but some plaid pajama bottoms.

"Jeez. I was waiting to see if you'd open it, but after a while I decided to get it myself. What's wrong?"

"Umm, well…you see back in my pack I used to sleep around a lot of wolves and-and I guess I'm not used to it."

"So…you want to sleep in here?"

"Well I'm not going to ask your father," I said.

He laughed. "Yeah. I guess. Come on in."

"I really have to go pee. I kinda got myself nervous waiting."

He shook his head and said "Go on. I'll get some blankets."

I smiled and then ran to the restroom. I came back to find an air mattress being blown up. "I can sleep on the floor, you know. I don't mind."

"No, this is for me. You get the bed."

"Oh no you don't," I said when the mattress was blown up and he was about to lie on it. "I get this. It's your bed."

"Yeah, but you're a guest," he said pushing me closer to the bed.

"Not any more I'm not. I'm going to be staying here, remember?"

I was about to climb on it when I found myself being lifted and dropped on the bed. "Yes, but I'm the guy here and you're the girl." He stopped me from talking. "Ah, and you're the one who came to _me _for help. So got to sleep." He lay on the mattress and turned off the light.

"Umm, Jacob?"

"What," he mumbled.

"I'm not used to the dark," I said quietly. His curtains were dark and didn't let in the light from the moon.

He huffed and got up. I could hear him walking around a bit. "You are so lucky I still have this." A second later there was a dim light coming from my right side. I looked over and saw Jacob smiling at me.

"You have a Barbie nightlight," I asked in surprise.

He rolled his eyes and climbed back on the mattress. "It was given to me from my older sister when I couldn't sleep."

"You sure you didn't pick it out yourself?"

"Yes. I'm sure. I used to think she was hott."

I laughed. "Goodnight."

I heard him moving around, trying to get comfortable. "Night."

* * *

**Hayden's POV**

I woke up in the morning and looked at the clock. It was barley six. I yawned and looked over to see Jacob sprawled over the mattress, which was clearly too small and was drooling a bit. I smiled and unplugged the Barbie nightlight.

I stretched and climbed out of bed. I made my way out of the room and back to where I was supposed to stay. I found some clothes and took a quick shower. I stuck my dirty clothes in the hamper in the room and brushed my hair out with my fingers. I knew I would have some tangles, but I didn't want to use someone else's brush without them knowing.

I made my way to the kitchen. From our raid for dinner last night I knew there was nothing to make for breakfast. I searched the place but found no money. Finally I thought of where I used to hide my extra coins. I looked in the jar labeled: Cookie, and found enough cash for groceries. I hope I wasn't spending someone's college money. But then I could always pay them back when I get a job.

I found the keys to Jacob's car and went outside, locking the door behind me. I drew in the clean cool air of Washington morning and made my way to the store. I remember going into town and knew there weren't many people up in the morning.

After parking and locking the car I grabbed a shopping cart and went down the first isle. I used to have to make shopping trips for Ben's pack all the time so I knew what to get. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, sausages, milk orange juice, English muffins, a couple of pancake batter boxes, some waffle ones too, and some potatoes for hash browns.

The guy at the cash register was staring at me and smiling. I smiled back at him and I guess he took that bit to say hi.

"Hi," I responded back.

"Your new here, aren't you?"

I nodded. " Yeah, how'd you know?"

He shrugged. "Small town. What's your name?"

"Hayden," I stuck my hand out for him to take.

He scanned the bacon and took my hand. "Jimmie. Wow. Your hott."

"Umm, thank you?" I didn't know what to say.

"No, I meant your temperature. I mean yeah you hott too but your also hott hott." He was tripping over his words.

"I get it. I'm a getting over a sickness."

He backed up a little. "It catchy?"

"What? No, no just a cold or something."

He came forward again. "Oh, okay." The old lady in back of me was clearing her throat. "I guess I'll see you around then?"

I grabbed my bags and nodded. "Sure."

I left the store feeling happy. Maybe I had a new friend. He was nice. His dark skin was just like the pack, but his eyes were green and he wasn't as heavily muscled as them.

I put everything in the car and made my way back to Jake's. I carried the stuff inside the house and started to make breakfast. They still weren't up yet so I had time. After I was done with the bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, hash browns, eggs, and was buttering the toast, Billy came out of his room ready for the day.

He took a look at all the food I had mad and his eyes bugged. "Wow. Look at you! I didn't know you were cooking, or else I'd have helped out a bit."

"I don't mind," I said. "I actually used the money in the cookie jar. I wasn't sure what it was used for, I can pay you back as soon as I get my job."

He shook his head. "That's the money I leave for Jake to go grocery shopping, you don't have to pay me back darlin'."

"Are you hungry? I have a plate ready."

"I'm going fishing with Charlie, he's on his way to pick me up. I'll take some to go though."

"Okay. Do you have any containers?"

"Sure do. In that cabinet and I think I still have that old lunch pale over there." I made him his lunch and packed some for Charlie as well, though I had no idea who he was.

Once Billy was gone and I was finished with everything, I walked to Jakes room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I knocked louder. I didn't want to walk in on him while he was dressing. I heard someone get up and the door opened.

"What time is it," he asked.

"Time for breakfast, duh." I rolled my eyes at him and walked to the kitchen with him hot on my heels.

When he saw the food his jaw dropped. "You made all this?" I shrugged. "I don't think even I can finish all of that. I should call the guys." He got the phone and looked at all the food I made. It was a lot…. "Not even Emily ever makes that much." I didn't know if that was a compliment or what. "Hey….Gotta come over man….Hayden made so much food!….Not kidding…Yup…Everyone….K…Bye." I looked at him. "The guys are all coming over.

I nodded. "Is Sam?"

He caught the weariness. "You don't like him?"

"I don't like being around Alpha's much." I looked at the floor. "They scare me."

"Don't have to be scared of Sam. He's an okay guy, when he wants to be. I won't let anything happen to you."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Promise?"

He smiled back at me. "Promise." Then we heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it. You'd better grab a plate before the animals get inside." I rushed to grab a plate and grabbed everything I wanted and took a seat at the table.

Jake was right, they all rushed to the kitchen where the food was and attacked. A woman with a scared face came and sat across from me. "I'm Emily Uley, Sam's wife."

She seemed real nice. I smiled and shook hands with her. "Hayden Dylan Parker."

"So how is it living with the Black's," she asked.

"It's nice. I like it." She nodded and felt more than saw Sam enter the area. He took a seat next to Emily.

I focused on my food. "I see you haven't tried to run away at least."

"Don't be rude Sam," Emily scolded.

"Sorry," he muttered, more to her than me.

I felt someone sit next to me and I looked up to see Jacob's smiling face with half a pancake hanging out. I couldn't help but to smile. "Were best friends now, aren't we Hayden?"

"Sure sure," I said.

"Gosh, she's even starting to sound like you, Black," Embry said and took the seat next to mine.

"Thanks for the food," he said, holding up and piece of waffle and shoving it in his mouth.

"Your welcome," I said.

"Forgot she was your girlfriend, huh Em," Quil said walking into the dinning room and sitting on Jake's other side. "Better than your sandwiches," he said.

"Hey, when did you get a sandwich," Jared said and sat by Sam.

"Last night. You weren't invited."

"Yeah, only Kim gives you everything you want, Jared," Seth said and took a seat by Emily.

"Whatever Seth. Your just mad because you didn't imprint yet." Seth glared.

"You guys need to shut up, you giving me a headache," Paul said and sat at the head of the table.

"You all give me headache, twenty-four seven," said Leah. She took the seat by Seth.

"Great food," Collin yelled and sat by Quil.

"Thanks," I said.

"Why'd you make it all anyway," Leah asked.

I shrugged. "To thank Jake for what he did last night."

I guess that came out the wrong way.

Paul's jaw dropped to the table and Embry shook next to me. Seth looked shocked and Sam looked pissed. Collin was taking the chance he had while Quil stared at me and stole his pancake.

"What the hell did he do last night," Paul yelled.

"Yeah," Embry joined in.

"Clam down you two," Sam ordered. Embry and Paul calmed down and looked over at me. "Hayden." He sounded too calm, which scared me even more.

I scooted my chair back but felt Jacob place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "She couldn't sleep last night so I let her sleep in my room while _I _slept on the air mattress. Gosh, you guys have got to get a life."

Sam's face softened and I moved closer to the table. "Sorry," he said to me. Emily smiled at me.

Leah snorted. "That was well worded."

"Shut up Leah," Paul said.

"What? Does Paul got a soft spot for the white fluff ball?"

"Don't be such a bitch Leah," Embry said.

Seth looked like he wasn't sure whether or not to defend his sister, or join in. He kept quiet.

"Foxes are sly. You better watch yourself, Black, she just might fuck you while you sleep," she said. Emily gasped.

"Bitch," Quil muttered.

I controlled my anger, like my father taught me. I think my control was getting her angrier. "Leah," Seth said.

"What?"

"Your such a harpy," Jake said. "Why'd you even bother to come anyway if you're going to insult Hayden?"

She was still glaring at me. "Just want to get a rise out of her."

"Leah…" Sam warned.

"Oh, fuck off Sam. Now I remember what got you mad last time Sam got you all worked up. It was your family, wasn't it?" I stiffened at that. "Guess I was right."

Jacob stood up. "Get the fuck out of my house Leah. Now." She stood but was still staring at me.

"Out Leah," Sam said.

"Where are they," she asked. "Did you kill them?" I was so mad and seriously wanted to kick her ass. I was trembling and was on the verge of tears. My hands were fisted and white.

"That's it!" Paul got up opened the door and threw Leah out. I heard her leave. He came back and sat down. "Fucking bitch," I heard him say under his breath.

"Sorry Hayden," Jacob whispered.

I angrily swiped at the tears that escaped. "It's fine. Not your fault." I leaned on the table with my elbows and put my head in my hands.

"Hayden," I heard Sam say quietly. I didn't look up. "We do have to know what happened to you and where your family is, or what's happened to them."

I knew I was going to have to share it with them sooner or later. I nodded to let him know I heard him. "They're dead." I was glad they didn't push me and ask me how. I waited a minute to continue. "Back in my old pack. I was with children of the moon." I paused and took a breath. "When my parents joined, there was a different Alpha in charge. Daryl. He was nice, never made his pack do anything they didn't want to. My mother had my brother, Tommy, and about two years passed and then Ben, another wolf who wanted power, he challenged Daryl and Ben and a couple of his friends cheated and jumped Daryl when no one was around to help. He killed him and took over the pack.

By then my parents had tried to get us out but every time Ben would find us and punish them. My brother was only two, and I was fifteen. They didn't touch us, just my parents." I shuddered at the memories. "They would beat my father. He would try to fight back in his wolf form, but they were stronger, bigger. Once they were done with him they would drop him in front of us, like he was a bad piece of meat. My mother and I would take care of him until he healed.

But sometimes I would have to do that myself. Sometimes they would take my mother. I-I could hear her scream for them to stop. My father would try and get up to aid her, but he was too torn up." I heard a lot of them growling but I went on, wanting to get it out of my system.

"Afterward, they would tossed her to us and she would cry for days, not eat or drink. My father said that we shouldn't try and escape anymore, because he didn't want to see my mother hurt. But my mother wanted to get my brother and I out of the pack for good. She was always trying to find a way out. But they'd always find her and punish her.

My father lashed out the next time they did it to her. That was how he got killed, fighting for my mother." The tears were falling down my face. Jacob was holding my hand and Embry was rubbing circles on my back. "After he was gone they tortured my mother more frequently. They kept Tommy and I in a room, we didn't get out much. I sometimes had to go get items from the store, but I always had someone watching me, making sure I didn't scream for my life.

Everyday I would make food for them, when all I really wanted to do was shove it in their faces. They always teased me. Telling me I was worthless, I was dirt, took up space. My mother stopped yelling at them for that when they started to hit her.

Once they were satisfied with how bruised my mother was they would take her into a room and I could hear yelling. I always wondered what they would do to her in there, until my eighteenth birthday." This was the part I really hated to tell. The part that was the most painful, it left me feeling raw.

"I had been playing with my brother. He wanted to go outside and run in the field, but no one wanted to take us. When Leon, Ben's Beta, came in I had told him that we needed someone to take us outside. He d-didn't want to do it so I kept telling him that Tommy was bored and needed to stretch his legs. My mother told me to leave it be, but I was angry with them and wanted to make Tommy happy. I walked up to him and pushed him against the wall and started yelling at them for, everything; for killing my father, for hurting my mother, and for doing all of this to Tommy."

I wiped my eyes some more, but they got wet again. I knew there was probably snot on my nose too. "He got mad when some of the pack saw what I had done and were laughing at him. Telling him he couldn't handle me, and some other shit about how he was weak. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the room where they always took my mother. She screamed at them and yelled. But they just slapped her off of them like a fly. She pleaded and begged to let me go, but Leon wasn't having any of it.

He asked Jackie, another sick wolf with a crush on him, for her gun. She tossed it to him and he shot my mother. I cried and cried, but not for me, for Tommy. He had seen it all, witnessed what had happened to my mother.

I wanted to run to him and hug him, but Leon took me into that room and threw me on the bed." I hugged myself, trying to find comfort somewhere. "He forced himself on me and then after he was done with me he tossed me in the room with my brother. He was in the c-corner rocking. He wouldn't talk or do anything. I couldn't get him to eat, so I stopped too.

Ben heard what was happening and came to yell at Tommy. I yelled at him too, to get his attention away from Tommy, but he would just throw me out of the way. I t-tried to get Tommy to answer him, because every time he didn't he would get hit. When Ben was going to choke me Tommy answered him. He started to eat and do what he had to, but it was like he was a zombie. I tried to stay strong for him, but it was hard not to fall apart when I would have to be taken in that room whenever the men made me.

A few months later he tried to shoot Ben with a gun he had found, he shot him in the leg, but it didn't slow him down. Leon and a few others got him and Ben k-killed him. I t-tried to get to him, b-but I wasn't fast enough and the others were too strong. I killed three of them, and got punished for it.

I killed Leon, and Jackie wanted to kill me for it, but Ben wanted me for himself. I stayed in his quarters for a while, until I found a way to escape. They were going to go and pick up a new wolf from Montana. Ben wanted to take me with him, just incase he needed a quick fix, as he called it.

When we arrived I was to stay in the hotel with Sam and Carl while Ben went with Jackie, Randal, and Will. I acted like I was asleep and waited for them to order their pizza. When the pizza man came Connor went to get it but forgot his wallet. He called Carl and told him to bring it to the front. He checked to make sure I was asleep and headed downstairs. Once he was out of the room I pulled the extra key out of my mouth, they thought they had lost it, and ran out of the room.

I got outside and took off running. I didn't stop, I didn't know where I was headed, but I kept going." I sighed in relief, finally done telling the horrible story. "That's how I got here." No one said anything. I didn't blame them. What on Earth would you say after someone told you something like that? "Excuse me," I said and got up. I walked to Rachel's room and closed the door behind me.

I lay down on the bed and cried. For my mother, father, and brother. For my loss, and pain in my chest that would never go away again.

I cried for everything.

* * *

**Wow. That was...yeah, You get me.**

**So! Like it!!??**

**Sad, I know. **

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**REVIEW. PLEASE.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything belongs to SM, not me--sadly. **

**I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Paul's POV**

We all sat there. Hayden had gone to the room. No one knew what to say or do. A simple 'sorry' wouldn't count for shit with what I had just heard. Emily was balling and Sam looked like he had seen a ghost. Collin, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Jared were all wearing the same shaken expressions. Me? I was pissed beyond all belief. I couldn't think off all those horrible things happening to her. She was only nineteen!

I was mad at Sam for treating her the way he had. I wanted to kill Leah for what she said. I wanted to kick my own ass for being such a douchebag.

"Did you know all of this Jacob," Sam asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Jacob shook his head. "No." He paused and put his head in his hands. "I just knew they were dead."

"It's time to leave everyone. Let's give Hayden a little time to herself. She deserves it."

Everyone got up and took their plate to the sink. Emily washed while Jared dried. We all took stuff into the kitchen and cleaned up around the house. Then everyone was leaving out the door. They all told Jacob to tell her that the food was great and they hopped she felt better soon.

If it were me, I'd be fucking dead inside.

"Jake, man," I said. "Watch over her, okay?"

He scowled at me. "You don't have to tell me, Paul, I already know."

I knew he did. "Call me if you need anything."

He nodded. "Sure sure."

I left feeling a pit in my stomach for what I had heard. If I was feeling this shitty, imagine how bad she was feeling?

**Jake's POV**

When everyone left I went to watch some TV. I didn't want to go and bug Hayden. When my mom died I wanted everyone to leave me the hell alone. I flipped through the channels, not really reading what was on, just pushing the button and thinking about how Hayden must feel.

I wanted to find those dumb asses and tear the living shit out of them, cause them as much pain as they had cause her. Why would anyone ever—how could they do that? She was part of their pack!

I sat on the couch for the rest of the day, Hayden never came out. Dad showed up around five-thirty. He saw the look on my face and started asking who put it there and what was wrong. I told him we should go for a walk, or in his case, a stroll. He didn't want to but I told him I'd tell him what was wrong.

I didn't want to have to repeat what Hayden had to go through with her hearing about it again, she was already torn up as it is.

We walked on the beach and I sat on a log and told him about Hayden. He was just as dumb-stricken as the rest of us, saying that he couldn't believe a pack could do that to their own. He called Old Quil and told him to be on the lookout for Ben's pack. There had never been children of the moon after one of our own. I wasn't sure how to react to that, and neither were my father or the rest of the council.

We sat there and talked together. I asked him how Hayden would ever get over something like this. He didn't know all he told me was that time heals all wounds, and that there is no cure for a loss like that.

But it wasn't just the loss, it was what she had to go through during and after the loss. She had endured so much.

We left around seven and headed home.

When we walked in the house everything was the same and there were no smells that Hayden had been in the kitchen or living room. So she had been in her room still.

I made dinner and dad asked me to check on Hayden. I knocked on the door but she didn't answer. After knocking a few more times I left her alone and said she wasn't ready to come out.

We ate and I cleaned up the mess. We went to bed and I stayed up, I made sure to plug in the Barbie nightlight, waiting to see if Hayden would come in my room.

I fell asleep around three and woke up when I heard someone come in my room. I looked at the clock and read: five-thirty.

**Hayden's POV**

I stayed in the room all day, crying my eyes out until they were so red and puffy, I looked like some druggie that hadn't slept for days. I felt bad for leaving everyone like that one the table, but I couldn't stay there.

I heard them cleaning up after and smiled at that. I doubted the guys did that for anyone. But I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I wanted them to treat me like a normal person. I didn't want them to walk on eggshells around me and always watch what was said when I was in the room. I wanted them to talk freely and do whatever they wanted.

Jacob went for a walk with his father and I knew he was going to go and tell Billy about what I had said. But he needed to talk to someone about it, and I was too chicken to say anything. When they came back I could hear Jacob making dinner and I wanted to go and help, but at the same time I didn't want to move. I decided to stay in bed and wait. He knocked on the door and asked if I wanted anything.

I wanted to tell him I was okay, but my throat was dry and I didn't want him to know I was crying. So I didn't say anything at all. I heard them going to their rooms and I cried some more, but I kept it quiet because I didn't want to wake them up.

I tried to go to sleep, but I just couldn't.

It was five-thirty when I decided to go to Jacob's room. I walked to his door and put my ear to it. I didn't hear anything but his deep breathing and so I opened the door.

But as soon as I opened the door I saw him stir. He looked at the clock then at me and smiled. "I was waiting for you to come," he said groggily. I smiled and went over to his bed. "I wasn't sure if you were coming so I didn't get to blow up the mattress. Do you mind if we share?" I shook my head.

I climbed in the blankets and got comfortable. I closed my eyes and felt better now that I wasn't by myself. "Hayden," Jacob said after a while.

"Mhmm."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you." I turned around to face him. He looked like he had been crying and his nose sounded stuffed now that I listened. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"I know," I told him.

He hugged me and for some reason it made me cry again. "You didn't deserve what happened to you. I'm sorry it did."

I grabbed onto his shirt and clung to him like he was a lifeboat. I knew my tears were probably soaking through his shirt but I couldn't stop them. They kept coming and coming.

All that time he held onto me. He didn't tell me it was going to be okay, because he knew that it wasn't going to be for a long time. He only told me something once and once only. He said that they were in a better place together and were happy.

I thought that over in my head and smiled. I went to sleep happy and thinking about how happy they were.

**Jacob's POV**

She finally fell asleep around six and I held her and fell asleep too.

When I woke up it was eleven-twenty. Dad hadn't knocked or anything so he probably guessed I was with Hayden in here. He had said he had stuff to do with Old Quil today and that he was going to get picked up from someone.

I looked down at Hayden. She had a bit of redness on the ends of her face from wiping the tears away with my shirt. Her nose was stuffed to the max—as was mine—and she was breathing through her mouth. She looked so innocent and carefree now. I only wished she looked this way when she was awake, not so hurt and vulnerable—always on her guard.

Sure I had two sisters. But Rachel and Rebecca's ages clashed with mine. They were way older than I was and mature—though I beg to differ. They had always picked on me when I was younger and dressed me up like a girl. All my friends used to tease me when they saw me locked out of the house, dressed in only a dress and make-up covering me, making me look like a geisha girl.

True, Hayden was older than me, but I wasn't really all that far behind her. She didn't try and dress me up in drags though. She was the kind of girl you wanted to be related to. She was kind and considerate. I was never really this close to my sisters. We just fought all the time. After mom had passed dad had had a hard time with us arguing, then I guess the girls couldn't take it. They left La Push, and me and dad with it. Rach went to school and Becca had gone to get married. She hadn't even invited us to the wedding. She probably knew we couldn't afford it even if we wanted to attend the ceremony. Sure she called. But why couldn't she have come to visit? If not for me…then for dad.

Rachel was coming back for her break in school. Last year she had gone with her friend to some lake house. Ridiculous. I know. I, of course, was pissed at her for doing it. Dad had prepared her room for her and everything, waiting for his little girl to return home, only to get a phone call from her—while drunk—saying she wanted go with her friends to meet her parents. Right. Her parents.

I was glad I had Hayden. She was the sister I always wanted.

She moved, smiling and snuggling into the pillow under her head. I moved around her so that I wouldn't wake her up. I made it off the bed and out of the room. I just hope I knew enough about cooking that I'd be able to make breakfast for Hayden.

**Hayden's POV**

Some people wake up to the morning sun, warming their face. Some people have an alarm clock blasting their favorite music to get themselves ready for the day. Me? I woke up to the smell of smoke.

As soon as I smelt it I jumped out of Jacob's bed and threw the door open to sprint where the smell was coming from. I ran down the hall and into the kitchen. What I saw made me have to bite my lips from laughing.

Jacob was in an apron. Not just any old apron, no, this one had a picture of a body on it. Why is that funny, you ask? Because the picture was of some white, skinny, hairy looking dude. Jacob, like everyone else in the pack, had a nice body, which was the total opposite to what he looked like with the apron on. His skin was not white. He wasn't hairy, unless he was in his wolf form, and he was far from skinny, with muscles wrapped around his body.

He had a half empty pitcher filled with water and the pan that once had something edible in it had black smoke rising. He wore an expression that looked like he was embarrassed.

I leaned against the counter. "One, where in the world did you get that thing," I pointed to the apron, "Two, are you trying to burn the house down? Three, did you do this for me?" I gave him my back smile and he relaxed and gave me one too. "If you are then you can just forget two."

"Yeah," he set down the pitcher, looked at the floor, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was trying to make you an omelet, but I kinda might have started a little fire. On accident of course. I guess the whole, water on the egg sorta ruined your breakfast."

"It's the thought that counts," I said. "Come on," I pushed off the counter and walked over to him, "let's get this cleaned up and we'll do it together." I gave him a hug and looked up at him. "Thanks."

He smiled down at me. "Doesn't take much to get you happy, huh?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

The door opened and Embry, Seth, and Paul walked in. "Interrupting something man," Seth asked.

"What?" Jacob stepped back from me. "Don't be gross. She's like a sister. Cut it out."

Seth shrugged and sat on one of the stools. Embry and Paul sat too but were scowling at Jacob. Why?

I cleared my throat and everyone looked in my direction. "We're making breakfast. But you can only eat if you help. So…"

"So get your lazy asses up and help out," Jacob finished.

The boys got up and shuffled into the kitchen. "What do I do first," Seth asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"You can peel the potatoes if you want," I offered. He smiled, nodded, and went over to where the sacks of potatoes were. I guess he knew where everything was already.

"What about me," Embry asked. I turned around and he was really, really close. I back up a step. He frowned but smiled to cover it up.

"You can beat the eggs and stick them in the pan once Jacob cleans it out." He nodded and he and Jacob went on pushing and teasing each other while trying to get the pan cleaned.

"And me?"

I looked at Paul. "Wanna help me make the pancakes?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Okay. I think there's some mix in the cupboard," I pointed, "over there." He turned around and went to get it. When he came back I had the bowl and water in hand.

"How much do I put?"

I smiled. "Well we really should make the whole box—plus another—if there is more, since we tend to eat more then a usual person." I shrugged.

He looked like he was thinking about it, then he left and came back with three more boxes. After a few bowls, sweeping up flour from the floor—thanks to Seth and Embry, cooking more eggs when the boys got shells in theirs, and washing a butt-load of dishes…. we were ready to eat.

Jake sat at the front of the table, Seth was by Embry—after fighting with Paul about sitting next to me, which I had no idea why, and I was now sitting next to Paul. It was a little awkward. No on was eating yet, it was like they were waiting for me to take the first bite.

"Umm, aren't you guys hungry," I asked them.

They all nodded.

"Ok-ay." I grabbed my fork and dug in. I heard them eating now. They were quite loud if you ask me. I could hear the scraping of utensils on glass plates, grunts and groans—even moans, the sound of chairs shuffling when they would tease each other every now and then, and I couldn't make out what Seth was trying to say with a mouthful of pancake.

"So," Paul said, gaining my attention, "do you like living here, in La Push?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What made you ask that?"

He just shrugged and looked down. "Not sure."

"La Push is okay. I do have to find a job today. Do you mind coming with me?" He looked like he was somewhat shocked. "You don't have—"

"No! I mean, yes—yes I will come. Do you like to do anything in particular?"

"I really like to read. Well, that's what I used to do a lot. Umm, is there a library around here?"

"Yeah. Some old lady owns it, Miss Verne. I didn't know you liked to read."

I nodded. "What do you like to do?"

"I usually work on cars to pass the time. But I like to go cliff diving."

"Oh, I've never done that before."

"Maybe I'll take you some time," he said, in a seductive voice.

"S-sure." I sounded like a girl who just got hit by cupid's arrow, and the grin on Paul's face told me. I knew I felt all jittery when I was by him, but I couldn't let my guard down. "But I can guarantee you I will not go if you're going to be wearing your Speedo."

The guys were having their own conversation, but when they heard the word 'Speedo' when it was pertaining to Paul, they laughed.

"I don't wear Speedo's, and if I did—I would look damned good in one," he said confidentially.

"Sure buddy. I wouldn't recommend them unless you want every girl to know how much of a woman you really are."

He scowled. "I'll have you know that I am well-endowed."

The guys were howling with laughter and I joined in.

"Damn, Paul. She is bagging on you man," Embry said through a fit of laughter.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Whatever."

* * *

**So, did you guys like it?**

**I hope.**

**Coming up is Paul and Hayden alone time, going job hunting.**

**I'm not sure if she should work in a library or if I should give her a different occupation. Any ideas??**

**Please review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know I said that I was going to be updating soon this week to some of you in the review reply, but I had to study for my exams coming up and then I went to see Remember Me, yeah....If you saw the movie you know how I was feeling. **

**Moving on....lol...**

**I just like saying that. hehe.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you all like this chapter and sorry to take up your time!!**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Hayden's POV**

Paul and I were on our way to find me a job. He was going to show me the local used bookstore to see if I would like to work there. I honestly loved to read, but I wasn't sure what the job would entail. We arrived in town. Paul parked on the right side of the street, away from cars. I went to open my door but Paul had already gotten it open and was standing, waiting. I got out and stood away from the car door so Paul could shut it. Once he did he directed me to the stores further down.

"If you want we could go to the bookstore first and see if you like it," he offered. I nodded.

"Where do you work," I asked, trying to make small talk to avoid awkwardness.

"Down at the garage with Jake, Embry, Sam, and some friends from the rez."

"Oh." I looked at the people passing by. Some older couple gave me a smile. I did the same. A girl with the body any girl would envy—great curves, long black hair, and beautiful brown eyes—looked at Paul and gave an appreciative look. Despite the weather, she went against her better judgment and wore a dress anyways. I could tell from where I was that she was cold, real cold. Her nipples looked a freaking beacon; every guy was practically drooling as she passed by them. Her white dress flowed with the wind. She shouldn't even be allowed to wear a white dress, since the look she was giving Paul was anything but virginal. Her feet had to feel like driving a six-inch stake through her big-boobied chest right about now with the stilettos she was wearing.

I didn't know why but I felt a rage in me and I didn't know what to make of it.

"Hey there sexy," the girl said to Paul.

He looked at her and smiled. Smiled! How did this girl make him smile like that? Whenever I made a joke or some smart remark he smiled, but it never quite reached his eyes. With this girl he actually smiled a genuine smile; straight teeth showing, lips almost at the same angle, if it weren't for that cute sideways gin.

That's when I realized why.

He pitied me.

It was the one thing I couldn't stand. Sure, I could take some sympathy from people, but I hated it when they would pity me. I was just the same person, with some problems. Okay, a lot. But I was still me, somewhere in this body.

She sashayed her hips, this way and that right on up to Paul's side. "Hey Trixie," he said.

She pouted and leaned against him, pushing her breasts against his shoulder. "That's all the greeting I get?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "What are you wearing? Aren't you cold?" Did he honestly have to even ask?

She hung onto his arm tight, with her well-manicured, black-tipped nails. "Now that I have you here? No. That's why you're mine." She struck something in me. I cleared my throat, interrupting the oh-so-cute couple.

Paul finally looked over at me. "Sorry. Trix, this is Hayden. Hayden, this is Trixie. Trix for short."

She scowled at me, and then looked up at Paul. "When are you going to come over again," she asked, ignoring me completely. "I had a fun time," she said, biting her lip.

I didn't need to know the sexual habits of a 'now pack member'. One who I had some feeling for that I was reluctant to admit aloud.

"I'm going to go on inside and look around," I said and didn't wait for Paul to reply. He was plenty busy with his bimbo.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"That wasn't very nice Trix."

She put a hand to her chest, pushing her already-going-to-come-out-of-the dress breasts further into my arm. "Well, she was looking at me funny."

I rolled my eyes. "What was with that whole, 'I had a fun time' shit? The last time I was at your house I was helping your father with his car."

She stepped back. "I was handing you the tools, if I remember correctly."

I gave her a look. "And that was fun how?"

She smiled seductively. "Anything I do with you is fun."

"Are you trying to make it seem like we had sex?"

She smiled seductively played with my biceps. "You offering?"

I sighed and stuck my hands in my pocket. "Look—"

All of a sudden Hayden stormed out of the bookstore, knocking Trixie to the floor. Without a second glance at Trixie I went after Hayden.

I had to find out what was wrong.

* * *

**Hayden's POV**

Stupid bimbo. If it weren't for her being Paul's friend I would have shoved her over-powdered face into the ground, kicked her while she's down, and broke every one of her fingernails.

I took a breath and walked further into the store. It smelled of paper and wood. I loved it. I saw the stacks of books and wanted so much to pick them up and run with them to Jake's house and lose myself in them.

While I was admiring them I suddenly froze, stiff as a board.

I looked around the store frantically. I need to find where that scent was coming. I needed to see with my own eyes that it was coming from someone in this store, or if my nose was playing some sick trick on me.

Could it be?

"Can I help you, Miss?"

The voice came from behind me. I pivoted on my foot and looked in back of me. There stood a boy, not even nineteen yet. About seventeen. I searched his features. His hair was a contrast to everyone else in the town of La Push. He had black hair, but it wasn't straight like mine, or any other the pack, it was curly, just like Tommy's. His eyes were a warm brown, with some specks of gray, and his skin was so similar to mine it was a mystery. He was wearing some crisp looking jeans that he must have gotten not to long ago. His shirt had a picture of a cartoon mountain lion eating a person. His shoes were bright green, to match his shirt, and his jacket was so thin it couldn't have provided any protection from this weather.

He looked so similar to Tommy. But it couldn't be him, I saw him die.

"Miss," he said again.

I shook my head to clear it and spoke up. "Sorry. Umm, no I was just looking around a bit." I swallowed so loudly that it was probably audible from where he was standing.

He put a book that was in his hands on the top shelf of the bookcase and looked back at me. "If you need any help I'll just be in the back." I nodded, unable to trust my voice to not break.

He walked pass me and I took a deep breath of his scent, holding my breath well after he had disappeared behind the brown beaded curtain, wanting to somehow capture it.

When I let out my breath I felt a sob catch in my throat. I knew I was going to lose it.

I ran out.

I pushed the door open; making the bimbo, Trixie, fall down to the floor. I was so shaken up that I didn't even take some pride in the matter.

I passed by people until I made it back to Paul's car. I didn't have a key to open it so I slowly sunk to the floor beside the passenger door. I put my palms to my eyes and pushed hard, until I felt pain. I relished in the feeling.

I felt hands grab on to mine and I struck out.

I heard a curse and cleared my eyes to see a concerned Pail with blood dripping from his lip. "Are you okay?"

I gave a dry laugh. "I should be asking you that. You're the one who is bleeding."

He shrugged. "You're shaking. What's wrong?" I hadn't even noticed it was me. I thought the world was just all of a sudden having an earthquake or something. I needed help. "Hayden," Paul said, "what's wrong? Please, tell me. I'm freaking out."

I put my head down, trying to get more oxygen to my brain. "I n-need Jake." Paul didn't move, nor did he say anything. "Please," I said in a last lea. Jake was the only one who could help me right now. He didn't pity me like Paul. He understood me.

Finally he said, "Okay," and took out his phone.

* * *

**So there you have it!!**

**I hope you all liked it!!**

**Is it just me or when your reading a story that's updated, you don't really read the first notes from the author in the beginning, yet, he end notes you make sure to read. least that's what I always do, and then I go back to the top to see what it says. lol.**

**I'm babbling. **

**So, OMG!! Jake hurry!! Hayden is about to have a breakdown!!! **

**Love all of the reviews guys!!! You are all wonderful!!**

**Love you!!**

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I was on a writing rampage and I wrote a whole lot. But somehow I lost it all and couldn't find anything in my computer anywhere. **

**I was pissed.**

**So, I'm sorry to say that if took me this long, but after losing it all I just didn't feel like writing it again.**

**Again, sorry.**

**Okay. So, it gets a little into Hayden's past here, and is a little graphic with, not much. But remember that this is a rated 'M' story, so if you don't want to read it, then don't. **

**Again, it's not all that bad.**

**Read on!**

**Meyer owns it all.  
**

* * *

**Hayden's POV**

I heard the all to familiar engine of the Rabbit and the sound of brakes squealing. The car door opened and slammed shut. Then came his hurried footsteps.

"Hayden," he said.

I looked up from my tear-stained sleeve and up at Jake. "Can you take me home?"

"Sure Hun. Sure." He waited till I stood and offered me his hand. Jake was like a big brother to me, so I took it willingly. He smiled and looked at Paul, who was standing to the left of us, looking nervous. "You coming to my house?"

"Well…." He looked at Jake and me. I didn't want him to feel left out, and he did try and help me find a job, even if he brought Bimbo around, and lets not forget the memory of my brother. "You should come," I told him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll take Hayden in my car and you follow us. I'm sure we can find something to do at the house. Maybe looking in the newspaper for some jobs?" Jake looked down at me. I nodded and he led me to his car. Paul went to his, but when I turned to look he had this expression on his face, I couldn't figure it out. I blinked and it was gone.

I shook my head and followed Jake.

He opened my door for me and went around to the driver's side. He put on the radio, but I knew that from how low the volume was and the fact that the car was still parked that he wanted some answers to his questions.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to answer, since I had to tell someone, and that 'someone' was Jake. He was the only one I fully trusted.

"What happened?"

Simple, straight-to-the-point question, so why did I have to think about what to tell him?

"Hayden." I knew from the warning tone he was not going to take no for an answer. But how was I supposed to say it out loud without crying a river? My crocodile tears were traders and they weren't going to listen to my brain when I told them to stop, so how in the heck was I going to pull this one off? I mean I know I've cried in front of Jake before, but I just feel like my tears equal weakness, and I don't feel like being the underdog. "Hayden."

His voice was harder and somehow matched that of Sam's when he was mad, so I pushed myself as close to the door as possible to get some space between us. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He rubbed a hand down his face and scratched the back of his neck. It's just that I don't like to see you like that and I want to know what happened to you that made you like this."

I relaxed and sat regular in my seat. I looked over at him. He was looking at me, waiting for me to give him some type of answer. I brought my knees up and rested my chin on top, while not taking my eyes away from him. "I-I…he…" A lone tear rolled down my cheek and I knew that was just the beginning. His brow furrowed and his lips were pursed, while he wiped that tear away while the rest started to fall freely.

"Take your time," he said.

I nodded and took a shuddering breath. I looked everywhere else but his eyes; I couldn't meet his eyes because I kept on remembering the Alpha-like voice he had.

He put his finger under my chin and brought my face up to look at him. "I'm sorry I did that." I nodded. "Hayden, you don't ever have to be scared of me. I will never, _ever_ hurt you, okay?"

"I know you won't," I said

He let his hand drop, now that I was looking him in the eyes, which was a little difficult to do. "Good. Your like a sister to me, Hayden."

I smiled through my tears. "Really?"

His smile matched mine and he nodded. "Really. Now tell me what happened."

"Paul took me to the bookstore first to see if I would like it there or not, and he met some hoochie—"

"Hoochie? He laughed.

I shrugged. "I call her hoochie, but Paul called her Trixie," I sneered the name.

"Ah, the rubber?"

"The what?" My brow lifted.

Jake laughed at my expression. "Trixie, A.K.A 'The Rubber.' She always rubs her tits on everyone that's closest to her with a dick. And she always carried a condom in her pocket. Now that's fucked up if you ask me."

I slapped his arm. "Jacob!"

He shrugged. "What?"

"Watch your mouth! My gosh, I never knew all that was coming out, does this happen on a daily basis?"

"Hey, I don't like her either," he looked at me, "don't pretend like it's not funny."

"Okay, so it's funny, but still wrong," I pointed a finger at him.

"So, now that I got you in a good mood and all…."I looked at him and let him really see how I was feeling. "Can we not talk about this now? I promise to tell you tonight."

He thought about it for a bit. "Okay, but I'm going to make sure you do tell me, I don't want that shit bottled up inside you." I nodded. "Now, on another topic…I think Paul's got the hotts for you."

I gasped. "Does not!"

He laughed and started up the car. "Does to! I saw the way he was looking at you. He doesn't usually extend a hand to anyone, even if they're chicks. He'll just flirt with them and do them if he thinks they'll go for it, then leave them, but if they're 'virgin Mary's,' as he calls them and are doing the whole waiting-till-they're-married thing, he'll drop 'em and leave 'em."

"Oh? And where does that put me?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Jake turned the corner round his house and stopped the car. He looked over at me and said, "That's what I'm still trying to figure out," and he got out of the car.

We walked up to the front porch where Paul was awaiting us, sitting on the step with some paper under his arm. He looked up at me and smiled. I guess he saw that I wasn't going to freak out again. I was embarrassed that I had done it from the start and turned my gaze downward.

Jake walked ahead to get the door and we all went inside. I immediately went to the couch and plopped down. The smell of the house was now familiar and I was glad I was back.

"Okay," Paul said and sat down across from me on the floor, putting the paper on the coffee table. Jacob turned on the radio and sat by me. "Here's the paper. I figured you didn't have it at your house since Billy likes to take it with him when he leaves."

Jake snorted. "Yeah. I haven't been able to read the paper in forever."

"Maybe you should get up earlier to get it," I put in. The boys were quiet and didn't say a thing. I didn't know if I said something I wasn't supposed to or what. I made myself smaller and looked at Paul from under my hair.

He was looking right at me with a confused expression and his brow furrowed like he was concentrating.

I felt a hand brush my hair back and my mind left my body.

* * *

***Flashback***

_He brushed my hair back gently. Too gently for the way he was before. "Don't worry, I know your gonna like what I'm going to give you." His breath smelt like beer, and his hands were ruff, like he had years of hard work to toughen them with callous'. He grabbed my upper arms and tossed me atop the bed. I scrambled up, but he got on top of me and I was pinned. _

"_L-Leon, let me up, please," I wailed. _

"_Shh. Soon you're going to be telling me to give you more, baby. You like to talk tough, well, now it's time to show it." He put his hand on my breast, squishing harder than necessary. "Hmm, I know you got great tits, and I want to be the first one to see them."_

_I screamed._

_He slapped my face, silencing the rest of my scream. He grabbed my jaw and made me look at him; his face was an inch away from mine. "Listen here, bitch. For every scream here on out I'm going to kick that shit out there," he pointed to the door, and I knew he was talking about Tommy, "a beating. So, you decide whether or not you want to see your dearest brother bloody or not. Understand?" His eyes were staring into mine._

_A tear slipped down my face. "Y-Yes."_

_He smiled evilly. "Good. You can go ahead and scream in pleasure though." _

_His hand went back to my chest. He got tired of the material between him and my body and yanked my shirt off my head. "Lets get rid of this." He took my bra off. "Oh yeah, I knew it, I knew it." He stared down at me hungrily and I looked at the wall, wishing I could get both Tommy and me out of this hell. _

_I heard the sound of a zipper. Whether it was his or mine, I didn't know. _

_I wasn't sure which was worse._

_The tears were falling and soaking the blanket beneath me. My face was wet, and I held the sheets in my clenched fists at my side. _

_I felt his nasty hands grab the front of my pants and a sob escaped me. He rubbed where his hands were. "Look at me." I didn't want Tommy to get hurt, and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to listen to him, but I looked, afraid he would use it as an excuse to hit my brother. "Do you like when I touch you here," he emphasized by moving his hands inside my pants and cupping me. _

_I shook my head franticly, wanting him to let me go._

_His jaw hardened and he looked angry. "Well you're damn well going to!" He shoved a finger in me. I bit my lip to keep a scream from coming out. "Not wet?" His brow lifted. "I'm just going to have to change that." _

_He started to rub me down there and I've never been more ashamed of myself before. "There we go. You like that don't you."_

_I didn't answer him, I was sobbing uncontrollably and wanted to get away from him. I slowly rolled, but be grabbed me by my neck and squeezed. "You move and I kill your brother, you hear me?!" I nodded. "The best parts coming soon, I promise," he whispered in my ear._

_***End flashback***_

* * *

My eyes were sealed shut, and I was breathing frantically. I'm glad I could stop the rest from remembrance.

"Are you okay," Paul asked.

I nodded. "Sorry. I d-don't like to be touched like that."

"I'm so sorry Hayden! I didn't even think. Gosh," Jake continued to berate himself.

I looked over at him. "Jacob, I said don't worry about it. I just t-thought that I did something wrong when I insulted you and then you did that—with the hair, and it just took me somewhere else."

He nodded. "Can you just tell me what the hell happened in the bookstore?! I'm trying to be patient, but you're making it hard with all these secrets and stuff I don't know! I need to know this shit, Hayden!" He stood and I shrank back from his angry stance.

"Calm the fuck down, Jake! She's scared," Paul ordered Jacob. They both looked at me and Jake sunk to the couch and threw his arm over his face.

"Sorry." He took a deep, calming breath and looked at me. "It's just hard, is all." I glanced at Paul, but he was looking down at the table, where the paper was, but I could tell he wasn't reading. "You trust us, right Hayden?"

I looked at Jake. "What?"

He moved his hand between him and Paul. "You trust us, Paul and me. I mean, he took you to get a job and you live with me. So…" He let that hang in the air.

I sighed and brought my knees up to rest my head on. "Why do you have to make it so hard to say no to you," I mumbled on my knee.

"It's a gift."

"Yes. I trust you two most, of all the pack." I counted to twenty, but he didn't say anything, he just waited for me to continue. "The boy in the bookstore looked like my brother and I freaked. There," I looked up at them, "end of story."

"That's not all," Paul said. "You're lying."

I scowled at him. "How would you know?"

He smiled. "Because your nose always wrinkles when you do."

I swallowed. Both amazed and a little spooked that he noticed. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked at the floor. "Alright. He looked similar, smelled the same, and was about the same age Tommy would be if he were alive."

"So it could be him," Jake asked excitedly.

I shook my head. "No. He's dead. I saw him die," my voice held no emotion.

"But what if you just thought he died, but he didn't," Paul put in.

"Don't try and get my hopes up just to have them crash down and blow up," I said. "I know what I saw." I looked at him, but he just shrugged. "Let's talk about something else."

"We should tell Sam." I stiffened at Paul suggestion.

"Naw, we'll keep an eye on the kid and see, and then we'll decide whether or not to share it with him." I relaxed. "Why don't you like your hair moved," Jacob decided to ask.

"Don't push your luck, Jake. I told you what happened, but I am _not_ going to tell you that."

"Fair enough. So Paul, you shacking up with the Rubber these days, or what?"

My eyes bugged at his question and I swiveled my head to look at Paul. He was giving Jake the evil eye. "Her name is Trixie." I snorted too loud and when both boys looked my way—Paul looking mad and Jake smiling—I covered it up with a nose rub and an 'excuse me.' "Like I said, her name is Trixie. And no, I'm not 'shacking up with her.' She just ran into me while we were at the bookstore and said hi."

"What, a 'hi' and a friendly rub-on? I know her meetings aren't kept PG-13." he snickered.

"Fuck you. She was nice—nicer then she regularly is." He scratched his head.

"Right. So her whole, ignore-Hayden thing was so friendly, huh?"

Paul looked at me. "Is there anything you don't tell him?"

I shrugged. "I live with the dude." I played with my fingers.

"She wasn't _that _mean," he defended.

"Let's look for jobs," I said and grabbed the paper under Paul's hand. I opened it while they talked about some sports team. I skimmed the ads. I didn't want to work with a lot of people. I didn't know how to do half of the stuff that was needed. This was harder than I thought it would be.

The doorbell rang and Jake got up to answer it. My fingers froze and I looked at Paul. "Who is it?"

"Probably one of the boys. They always come over, usually."

I nodded, but still kept my muscles coiled.

Jake opened the door to reveal Seth, smiling and practically jumping on the balls of his feet. I smiled, relieved that it was him.

Until it opened further to show the Alpha of my pack.

* * *

**So, I think it's about time that Paul starts to get closer to Hayden. *wink, wink***

**...Not like that!! You sick-o's...lol**

**hehe.**

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Review, please??  
**


End file.
